


Garden

by soubae97



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this for a friend, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: His best moments were in his flower garden.





	Garden

She never understood how he kept that jacket on, no matter how hot, it was always on him. He had long removed the blue flower on his jacket, even tho she told him over and over not to but his words had been "I don't need it. You didn't forget me" 

His hand was in hers tightly as they walked through their own personal garden, grown all by him. He had such a green thumb that no matter what was planted, it grew in a record time. She never stopped getting excited every time he grew another flower.

They were fragile; special; beautiful like him

His gaze landed on her, a beaming smile on his face, her smile growing too. That smile had been a work in progress, something he didn't do much of when they first met. He had been a work in progress, a work that had been worth the time. 

He stopped at his favorite flower, the orange one he always cherished, the one he had shown her in the picture. He considered it their flower as he handed her one

"Saeran, you know, I'm so proud of you." 

He looked up at her, taken aback a bit" Y-You are?"

She nodded, smiling" Youv'e come so far from what you battled and now you seem to be at a peaceful state. I know it was hard but I told you I would never leave you"

He walked up to her, taking her in his arms"You know I was scared...scared you would have but you didn't. I was scared"

She looked up at him, always enthralled by his beautiful green eyes"Love doesn't leave when it's pure and true"

He kissed her, adding it to the many cherished kisses they had shared, the first always being on top. A lot of things left Saeran in his life. But for once, he got to keep something that he had cherished from day one.


End file.
